Furniture members of the aforementioned type are used to build cupboards, chests of drawers, glass cases etc. It is known to construct such furniture members so that they can be disassembled into a form in which they require only a small space for transport and can be sold in the form of so-called "take-along furniture". Known disassemblable furniture members, however, have the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive to assemble and require both screws and a tool for assembly. Also, disassembly and reassembly is difficult and time consuming, and does not meet the requirements of "mobile living". Further, in many of the known disassemblable furniture members it is found after assembly that they do not have the desired stiffness.
A basic purpose of the invention is to provide a furniture member of the above-mentioned type which can be easily disassembled and transported in a very little space, wherein the assembly of the furniture member can be carried out without a tool and with only a few manipulations, and wherein the furniture member has the necessary stiffness.